The Rider takes over
by dragondrewversion2
Summary: On a mission, Kim becomes possesed by a demon which transforms her into a flaming vigalante every night.
1. Chapter 1

The Rider takes over

Disclaimer:I don't own Kim Possible or Ghost Rider.

Synopsis: This is an idea I got after I decided to drop my old "Kim Rider" story due to non-originality. Kim and Ron go on a mission to an ancient temple to stop Drakken from opening a mystic door that supposedly holds an ancient demon, but in the process Kim accidentally becomes possessed by the demon.

900 A.D.

A group of people with torches carry what looks like a casket up a mountain towards a temple created to hold an evil that almost destroyed the entire area with its power. They had managed to kill the person who was possessed by the demon and were now taking his body to the temple to place the demon in the area the magicians had made to make sure it never possessed another soul again.

Priest: Place the body on the floor.

When he ordered this they immediately took the body out of the casket and placed him on the floor. The priests and magicians then surrounded the body and started chanting in Latin. The body began to convulse and strain until its mouth opened and a strange energy flew out of its mouth and into the chamber. A couple dozen men then pushed the massive door closed and with a final chant the magicians locked the door. The body was then put back in the casket and the loved ones of the pour soul took him to be buried. The demon now rested inside a chamber where it would never harm anyone again. Or so they thought...

2007

Kim and Ron had gotten a call from wade saying that Drakken had been spotted in the Carpathian mountains and they went to investigate. As usual Kim was at the lead of the group and Ron was...well just trying not to fall off. Just as Kim and Ron were closing in on the location, Wade called in on the Kimunicator.

Kim:Go Wade.

Wade:Kim, I've been re triangulating the signal on Drakken and your getting close to his location, but I'm getting another really weird rating from inside the temple.

Kim:What kind of weird?

Wade:I don't know. Just be careful in there. Wade out.

Ron:This isn't one of those Monkey temples is it?

Kim:Ron, would you drop the monkey phobia for a minute so we can focus here.

Ron:Whoa, what's got you so steamed.

Kim:Well, Bonnie tried to get another "Make me head cheerleader" petition out again and it's starting to get on my last nerve.

Ron:Don't let Bonnie get to ya Kim, she's insecure about the fact that you got the position from her 3 years ago.

Kim:I just wish I could get her to shut up about it and quit being a little...

Ron:We're here.

They had arrived at the temple where Drakkens' flying car could be seen outside the entrance. They proceeded inside the temple where there was little inside except a few statues of what looked like skeletons scattered around which was starting to freak Ron out. They got to the main room where they saw Drakken and Shego in front of a huge door where Drakken was ranting about something.

Drakken:Once this door is open, the power that lies behind it shall be mine!

Shego:What is behind this door that couldn't wait until tomorrow?

Drakken:(groans)Behind this door lies and ancient demon with untold power, which I shall use to bring the world to its knees!

Kim:Sorry Drakken, but I think the doors locked.

Drakken:Kim Possible! I won't let you stop me this time. Shego!!!

With this, Shego jumped on to Kim and began to grapple with her. Meanwhile, Drakken ordered his drills to break the lock on the door, but they were having a very hard time. Ron was watching from behind a wall and decided to stop him. He tackled Drakken and caused him to drop the remote which caused the drills to overload causing them to blow up. Shego then kicked Kim right in front of the door just as it was blown to bits. She felt an incredible energy flow through her which caused her to scream in pain. She felt like her whole body was on fire, then just a quickly as it started, it stopped and Kim collapsed.

Ron:KIM!!!

Ron grabbed the Kimunicator and called Wade.

Ron:Wade, Kim's hurt! I need help!

Wake:Ron, don't panic. I'm sending an ambulance right now.

Drakken:Maybe we should make a hasty retreat before they get here.

Shego:Good call.

Drakken and Shego jumped into the flying car a flew off. Ron could hear the helicopter coming, so he hoisted Kim onto his shoulder and brought her to the helicopter. As they flew back to civilization, Ron started to wonder what was behind that door that would have caused Kim so much pain.

Better than my old Kim Rider idea I hope. Review


	2. The Transformation

The Transformation

Kim and Ron had just arrived at the hospital where Kims' Mom and Dad were waiting at the helicopter pad.

Dad:What happened?

Ron:Not sure, but I think it was some kinda energy wave.

Mom:Alright, just let the doctors do they're job.

Three doctors then took Kim to the emergency room and started to examine her. After hours of examining her, the only thing they could find wrong with her was the she had a really high temperature. They wanted to keep her overnight to see if they could find anything else wrong with her, so Kims' Mom and Dad were finally admitted to the room where Kim was barely awake.

Mom:How are you honey?

Kim:Pretty good I guess.

Dad:Ron said you took a pretty big beating there Kimmy cub.

Kim:Yeah, but I'm fine now.

Mom:Now Kim, they want you to stay here tonight so they can keep an eye on you.

Kim:Okay Mom. Where's Ron?

Dad:His parents took him home. He wanted to stay, but they said that his grandparents were there and that they would see you when you came home tomorrow.

Mom:Kim, I want you to get some rest, okay?

Kim:Alright Mom.

She then closed her eyes and fell to sleep. Kims' parents tip-toed out the door so they wouldn't wake her up.

Sunset

Day was closing and Kim was sound asleep in her bed. The sun had just gone past the horizon and Kim just suddenly woke up. She started feeling pretty hot so she got up to get a drink, but before she could get there, the intense pain she felt earlier came back at 10 times the intensity. She doubled over in pain as she started to scream. She got up and tried to get to the door while staring at the floor where she saw something that made her almost have a heart attack...her feet were on fire. She screamed again as she stared at her hands which were now swelling with pain. One of her fingers was in the most pain and just a few seconds after it started to hurt the most it exploded to show just the bone. All the other fingers followed suit and started exploding and showing her bones on fire like her feet. She then felt her face had the exact same type of pain. She couldn't see it, but her hair had started to lift up instead of hanging over her back. Her hair started to wave around like fire before it actually turned into fire. As the last changes took place, Kim felt like something in her mind was trying to take over and she was about to lose consciousness. With one last bloody scream she blacked out...and where she once stood, an eerie entity had taken her place. It looked like it came straight from hell itself. It was wearing a leather jacket it probably formed during the change. It's hands were just bone and fire. It's most frightening feature was it's head, which was just a skull which was also on fire. The only thing that could possibly resemble Kim at all was that the flames that came off the skull looked like her long, red hair caught on fire. It looked around for a bit before becoming curious as to what the outside world looked like. It ran toward the window and jumped out. She fell for about ten stories before landing effortlessly on the ground without missing a beat. She saw something that interested her, a motorcycle. She walked up to it and looked it over, but something was missing. She put out her hand and shot some fire onto the bike which normally would make it explode, but it actually started to change. The wheels caught on fire, but seemed to still be able to hold up the bike. What looked like bones started to cover the bike and morph it into something new and horrifying. After she was done, she got on the new bike and started down the road at high speed.

Back at the hospital

Nurse:Ms. Possible, are you al...

The nurse dropped everything she had at the sight of the room. There were burn marks all over the place and Kim was gone. The doctors followed and were equally shocked at the sight. The nurse left to call the police, while one of the doctors looked at the marks on the floor and thought out loud.

Doctor:Do these marks look like...footprints.

New chapter baby yeah. Show me the Reviews.


	3. The short arm of the law

The short arm of the law

A cop car was sitting peacefully in an alley with the cops inside drinking coffee and eating donuts as usual. All of a sudden, a beeping came from an instrument on the dash. It was hooked up to a radar that was stationed near a red light to show if someone was coming who was driving over the speed limit.

Cop:We got one.

They watched the road, waiting for the guy to show up. Then, a motorcycle flew by them at incredible speed. They immediately started the siren and sped after it. They were starting to wonder if the guy who was driving this motorcycle was deranged because the motorcycle she was driving looked like it was on fire.

Cop(on speaker):This is the police, pull your vehicle over now!

Of course, she didn't listen, so she kicked the bike up and started going faster than any other bike could get ya going. They knew they couldn't catch this lunatic by themselves so they called in for backup. The police set up a road block hoping she would at least be sane enough to stop. They saw her coming down the road, but she was going so fast that she smashed right through the road block without even missing a beat. The cops were astounded to see a motorcycle smash up five cop cars without even slowing down afterwards. Now they were getting mad, so they called in a helicopter to trail her. The copter caught up with her and began to open fire, but the bullets just bounced off her and the bike. A whole platoon of cop cars were now catching up to her and were given orders to stop her at all costs. They finally got her going down a one way street, but she still didn't slow down even when faced with crashing into a building. The cops stopped knowing she was gonna crash and burn, but then she did the impossible...she actually started riding up the wall. The wall started to crumble under the force of the bike which was tearing a line in the brick. The cops, losing her and having totaled a lot of cars were now trying to figure out what to do next. Then the head cop got a call on the radio.

Cop:Go ahead dispatch.

Dispatch:All units be advised. Kim Possible has just been kidnapped. Please respond. Over.

Cop:Copy that.

Tonight was getting weird, how could anyone kidnap Kim Possible?

Sunrise.

Kim was riding down an alley when she felt this strange sensation all over her body. Her skin was starting to reform on her hands and face. Her hair then turned back to hair and fell back to its usual place over her back. Then the motorcycle changed back to normal almost instantly. She passed out after that and she fell off the bike and it crashed into a building and exploded. A cop heard all the commotion and went to investigate. He found Kim on the ground unconscious and then picked her up and put her in his car.

Cop(on radio):This is officer Garrison calling dispatch.

Dispatch:This is dispatch, go ahead Garrison.

Garrison:I've Kim Possible, she's alright, but she's unconscious. Requesting medical assistance.

Dispatch:They will be there in a minute. Dispatch out.

He looked over at the sight of the explosion and wondered what exactly happened to her last night.

Short, but to the point. Review.


	4. Memories

Memories

Kim woke up in her bed at home. Her parents were there waiting for her to wake up.

Mom:Thank goodness, you're alright.

Kim:(groans)What happened?

Dad:Some maniac kidnapped you last night. Luckily a policeman found you, but the guy who did it is still on the loose.

Mom:You mean you can't remember anything.

Kim:No, not really.

Dad:Well, just try to get some rest.

Kim's parents left the room. Kim tried her hardest to figure out what happened last night. If she was asleep last night, why would she remain asleep while someone was kidnapping her. She rubbed her hand over her face to try to wake herself up more and after she took it away she stared at it. A strange memory popped up in her head of her fingers on fire. It vanished just as quickly as it had appeared, but it still freaked her out. Just then, Ron came in with a look of relief on his face.

Ron:KP, are you alright? You scared the hell out of me last night.

Kim:Ron I'm fine.

Ron:Well I didn't know that last night.

Kim:You know now, so quit worrying.

Ron:The doctors say that last night, even through the whole kidnapping fiasco, you recovered from the incident at the temple. You can come home tonight.

Kim:Great! I can't wait to get out of here, the food's terrible.

Ron:Well you won't have to worry about that anymore, because I'm cooking you a nice dinner when we get home.

Kim:Thanks Chef Ron.

Ron left the room for a bit so Kim could change. After she got her clothes on, she noticed something weird on the other side of the room. It was a leather jacket, a pair of leather pants, boots, and a set of keys.

Kim:Where did all this come from.

Ron:You were wearing it when they found you last night. Can you remember why?

She started to think for a bit. Then all the memories of last night flooded her head at once. The police chase, the ride up the building, the bike, her on fire... The last memory freaked her out as the image she saw of herself on the glass of the building came into her mind.

Kim:No, I couldn't imagine why.

Ron:Well, your parents are waiting in the car.

Kim:Alright.

She went downstairs to the car, the whole time hoping that it was all just a dream. On the way home, they got to what looked like a construction site. Her dad got out of the car to ask the policemen what was going on. A minute later he got back in with a weird look on his face.

Mom:So what was it?

Dad:They're saying that some punk on a motorcycle caused this whole mess.

Kim:What?

Dad:Sounds crazy doesn't it.

Kim got out of the car and went to the site. There was a line imprinted in the concrete and all of the cars and parking meters had either been warped or thrown into the buildings next to them. She saw a news reporter and his cameraman talking with someone, so obviously she went to listen.

Reporter:We're here live on the scene with the only witness as to what happened last night. Can you remember what the perpetrator looked like?

Witness:Oh believe me I'll never forget it. She was sort of tall and...

Reporter:Wait a minute, she?

Witness:Yeah, I could tell from the way she was shaped. Anyway, she was sort of tall and really skinny, you know like really bone thin. She had this really cool bike, all flames and stuff. Oh, and her face was a skull and it was on fire.

Reporter:On fire?

Witness:I know, it sounds crazy, but that's the way she looked.

The reporter and the cameraman had to fight to hold back their urge to burst out laughing. Kim was trying to soak everything in. First, she turns into a fiery demon, second, she turns a motorcycle into something that a super gothy person would ride, third, she tears up half the town, and fourth, she gets a vendetta with the Middleton police department.

Kim:Why does every minute of my life have to be weird?

Dad:You okay there Kimmy cub, you look tense.

Kim:What? Oh yeah, I'm fine.

Dad:Good, then let's get on home.

Kim took one last look at the wreckage she caused last night and got in the car. As they drove home, she had to think of a way to get rid of this thing before she really hurt someone. So far the only thing that she could make out about her alter ego was what it called itself, because somehow she instinctively knew it. It called itself, Ghost Rider.

Sorry it took so long, traffic was terrible. Review or die, just kidding.


	5. The second ride

Second Ride

Night was almost here and Kim was back home. Everyone had had a tiring day so they all decided to go to bed. The dinner Ron made for Kim was good, but she didn't really notice because she was still trying to figure out the whole "Ghost Rider" thing. What if she transformed again? She might hurt her family and friends. As hard as she tried, she couldn't escape the fact that she would probably become the Rider again tonight. She still had an hour before sun went completely down. She ran up to her room and searched on the web for something she could use to help her. All searches for a cure turned up blank, but an article on how to control a supernatural entity popped up on her screen. After skimming through it, she found an incantation which seemed just right for her particular problem. She stood up, held her hand out in a fist, and said the phrase on the computer.

Kim:I'm speaking to the fire element within me...give me contr...AAAAAHHHH!!!

Unfortunately for her, the transformation had already started to take place. Her hands swelled with the familiar pains of last night while bit by bit her skin started to melt away. She started half screaming-half laughing as the evil entity inside her started to take over. Then in one final scream her entire body was consumed in fire. Ghost Rider was back for her second ride and this time, she would make sure the police didn't get in her way. She looked down at what she was wearing and she didn't like it. She instantly tore through the suitcase until she found her leather outfit. After getting it on, she walked toward the window, but not without burning what Ghost Rider thought was a disgusting outfit. She jumped out the window and landed clean exactly like she did at the hospital. She whistled and her bike from last night instantly rode up to her. She again consumed the bike on fire therefore starting the transformation. She again got on the hellish bike and rode off toward the city.

Middleton Police Department

The police department was buzzing tonight with calls of vandalism and car jacking. Commissioner Rockwaller took his hourly Tylenol for his headaches he got every half hour and listen in on all the police channels.

Rockwaller:Let's see here...robbery...graffiti...flaming biker from last night...car jack- FLAMING BIKER FROM LAST NIGHT!!! Lieutenant, get the car ready, we're going after that biker punk.

Rockwaller was particularly interested in Ghost Rider because she almost got him fired for the damage she did last night. He got as many officers as he could and started the search for Ghost Rider.

Possible House

Ron:Sorry for coming by so late, but I wanted to check on Kim again before I could sleep.

Mom:Ron you are so suite. She's up in her room. We were about to check on her ourselves.

They went upstairs and went inside Kim's room to find that she wasn't there. They all thought _not again _and started to search the room for any type of clue. Ron noticed something on Kim's computer and motioned for her parents to come look. It was all written in Latin so he had to call Wade on the Kimmunicator.

Ron:Wade, I need you to translate the stuff that's on this page.

Wade:Alright, hang on a second. (seconds of typing later) Got it.

The page instantly appeared in English. The first few sentences they couldn't understand, but as they read on, they found out what the page was meant for.

Dad:Oh my God!

Mom:It can't be.

Ron:Kim thinks she's been possessed.

Mom:But that's completely insane.

Wade:Uh guys, you might want to look at this. Turn the TV on to channel 6 news.

They turned the TV on when they turned to channel 6, they saw what looked like a flaming skeleton in a leather jacket on a motorcycle that was also on fire. Ron recognized the jacket, but he recognized the most was that the fire coming off the skull looked like Kim's hair.

Ron:Kim!?!

Things are getting juicy. Review please.


End file.
